Impact remastered
by Rin Len Mirror Master
Summary: a re-written version for my story. yuri gone wrong. How well do you do in this situation? hopefully not what Miku does! I hope you enjoy this more gramatically correct version WITH PARAGRAPHS!


Miku was certain she would do it today, for months she had been bound up in thoughts about Luka, a fellow Vocaloid. First she had a hard time believing all this, Miku had fallen in love.

She rushed down to the living room, where Rin and Len were playing a board game. Kaito was sat on the sofa reading, Meiko was being Meiko, and everyone was there - except from Luka and Gakupo. Miku thought not to panic though as nobody else was concerned. Maybe they just went out somewhere. Miku took her place standing next to the three-seated sofa, one hand on the small coffee table keeping her balance as she leaned. She would wait for Luka and then, when she returned, take her to the kitchen to talk to. Miku was so happy, she would finally stop the feeling in her stomach she had every time looking at Luka.

Miku would be happy with her love life. She giggled slightly, then looking at Rin, burst into full on laughter. As they were playing a board game, Rin was losing and had burst into a rage and started gnawing on the game pieces; each one chewed to a pulp was thrown at poor Len who was face palming and trying to rip them from her shaky, gripping hands. It was pretty funny. But, Rin, whilst still having a temper threw a slobbery game piece at Miku. Miku just giggled, "how old are you, four? Has somebody taken ten years away from your personality?" Rin glared at her, about to throw another game piece as Luka and Gakupo burst in, arm in arm.

Miku decided she didn't like Gakupo. Kaito looked up from his book; his eyes seemed to glare as he inspected their happy faces. "Where did you two go off to, why are you so happy?" he asked, noticing their beaming faces, both smiling contentedly. Miku stiffened up, had she failed to notice a relationship? In fact, she thought Luka's waist looked a little thicker too. She just shook it off, it couldn't be right. Luka looked up at Gakupo; he smiled at her as she announced "I'm a few months pregnant!" in a happy hyper voice. Rin and Len cheered, Kaito went back to examining the pages, but Miku just stiffened up even more, refusing to believe what she just said. She decided she was hearing things. Her ears were ringing out.

Luka waded over to Miku, noticing her shaky stiff position. Kaito leaned up and put a hand on Miku's shoulder, about to ask if she was ok. Before he could even utter a word her fist was slammed into his face, she started running; Rin and Len blocked her from crashing into Luka. Miku stared up at them, her pupils shrank to dots, and she doubled over and up-chucked a load of vomit. She got up and barged past Rin and Len, knocking them down to run past them. Gakupo tried to stop her as she flexed out a fist and gave Luka a massive punch in the stomach, catching a glimpse of her pained, shocked expression.

Miku carried on running, faster, faster. She bolted up the stairs, pounding footsteps behind her, Gakupo was chasing her. She smelt blood, she tasted blood, heard blood, everything was a massive panic. An illusion blood was being created in her woozy mind. She had to scramble, her legs almost freezing, making it pretty much impossible to move. She skidded into her room, slamming and locking the door. She worked quickly to shove a wardrobe in front of the door. She was convinced that she would never come out of her room.

Miku collapsed half-heartedly on her soft bed, trying to block out Gakupo's shrieking by burying her head in her knees. What had she done? Her head was ringing. Everything seemed to be closing in on her. She had just hurt her friends, her love... her happy day turned into a depressing agonising hell hole. After some time Gakupo gave up, but soon enough Luka was convincing Miku to talk to her. Eventually she shifted the wardrobe and unlocked the door, looking at Luka's ghostly pale face. She begged to come in; Miku let her in and locked the door behind her. Luka sat on Miku's bed, her eyes glaring, signing for Miku to sit next to her. Of course, she did.

Luka's tear sodden face looked ghastly, as if somebody had stolen the soul from what was a smiling, clear peachy beam. Her crystal sapphire calm eyes seemed to be clouded with hate, fear and all other mixed emotions; all emotions negative. Like a dark, soul-stripped barren landscape of which was once a paradise of light, a truly negative, scary habitat... Miku thought to herself; 'I did this to her' a voice in her head said. Miku was going insane, voices in her head were sounding all over, as if she was enclosed in a dome of lunatics.

"Tell me why" Luka almost growled the skin around her eyes red as if she had been crying. Miku sighed shakily, wondering. Luka stared into her eyes, her icy glare urging her to tell. Miku finally stuttered "I love you, Luka... I wanted to tell you ages ago but I was nervous..." tears appeared to the corners of her eyes, but she knew from the love stories she read, this is where that person gives in. she didn't dare look at Luka though. Luka's pupils shrank, shaking slightly. There was awkward silence between the two until Luka finally sighed "that's nice, you love me. Now go find someone else's life to ruin, someone else's child to kill." That hit Miku with such an impact that she coughed up blood, Luka simply got up and left her choking on blood. Miku couldn't believe it. In fact, she didn't want to live. She left the blood trickle into her lungs, choking her further, stopping her from breathing. This was the end. Everything went dark as she collapsed onto the pillow, pale.


End file.
